


Ostracize - Missing

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1522]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony doesn't show up for work. Naturally, the team is worried and looking for him. By the time they figure out who has him, his husband Steve McGarrett has already rescued him.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1522]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Ostracize - Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [njflkf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njflkf/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [njflkf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njflkf/pseuds/njflkf) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/01/2003 for the word [ostracize](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/07/01/ostracize).
> 
> ostracize[ os-truh-sahyz ]  
> verb (used with object), os·tra·cized, os·tra·ciz·ing.  
> to exclude, by general consent, from society, friendship, conversation, privileges, etc.:  
> His friends ostracized him after his father's arrest.  
> to banish (a person) from his or her native country; expatriate.  
> (in ancient Greece) to banish (a citizen) temporarily by popular vote.
> 
> This was requested by njflkf as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 and 2019 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2020 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile).  
>  **Prompt:**
> 
> Facts to include:  
> Tony has a husband. Commander Steve McGarrett, U.S. NAVY SEAL Leader of Team Five 0.  
> The Team does not know. Yet.  
> When the Team thinks he has been out with a woman? Steve has been to see him or he went to meet Steve.  
> He never lied or kept it a secret. He has even made comments over the years that they Should have picked up on. Hell, they are investigators. But they only see what they think they know!
> 
> How do they meet Steve?  
> Wo Fat learns of Tony and kidnaps him. Steve and his Team come to find Tony.  
> OR  
> Tony sees Wo Fat in DC and he and the NCIS Team take him down!  
>  **End Prompt**
> 
> P.S. Apologies for any OOCness. H50 is not really my fandom.

“Where the hell is DiNozzo?” Gibbs snarled.

“Checking, boss.” Tim scurried to text Tony for the second time this morning and then tried calling him. “No answer.”

“Locate him, McGee. Now!” Gibbs ordered, his tone leaving no room for any other option.

“Pulling up his phone GPS.” McGee clacked away on his keyboard. He frowned and typed faster. 

“McGee,” Gibbs growled impatiently.

“I can’t get a trace. His phone must be off or something, boss.”

“Find another way to track him, McGee!” Gibbs bellowed.

“Working on it, boss.”

“Get Abby on it, too.”

“Right,” McGee nodded and ran for the stairs. 

“What did Tony get himself involved in this time?” Ziva snickered. "I bet some woman has him tied up."

Gibbs just shook his head and didn’t answer, returning to his desk to grab his gun as he headed out the door. 

“Where are you going?” Ziva called after Gibbs.

“To find DiNozzo.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“Did I ask you to come with me?” Gibbs roared. “Stay here. Work with McGee. Find DiNozzo. Figure out what he got involved in.”

”Yes, Gibbs.” 

Gibbs left Ziva frowning at her computer. He hoped that he was wrong, but he had a bad feeling that Tony had gotten himself in over his head again. Gibbs headed for Tony’s apartment, hoping to find a clue as to where he was from there. 

Gibbs felt a rush of sorrow as he stepped into Tony’s bare apartment. He never did understand why Tony never decorated his place. It was worse than a bachelor pad. It always reminded Gibbs of one of those pre-furnished homes. There was nothing of Tony here.

Still it would be remiss of Gibbs not to check it thoroughly. He frowned when a search of Tony’s closet only yielded a couple of changes of clothes. Where were the rest of his clothes? Had Tony moved out? Was he missing by choice rather than something terrible happening to him?

Gibbs searched every nook and cranny, but there was no sign that anyone lived here. It was more like a brief place to change clothes and eat a quick meal, but even food was sparse and mostly frozen. Gibbs couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going on, but now he worried that it was more than just being kidnapped or something.

Had Tony gotten himself into a relationship with an abusive boyfriend who wouldn’t let him keep any of his own clothes? Was Tony in dire financial straits and hadn’t told anyone? Tony’s apartment had always been spotless, but the last time Gibbs had been here it had at least looked lived in. Now, it didn’t even look that. 

Gibbs regretted not keeping in touch with Tony better. He’d seemed the same guy at work despite not showing up to chat with Gibbs on a regular basis like he used to, so Gibbs had assumed everything was fine. Now, he wondered what else he’d been missing about his SFA. 

Unfortunately, he was no closer to figuring out what had happened to Tony. He now had more questions than answers and no clue where he might find a lead. Tony’s apartment was empty almost like he didn’t live here anymore, but that couldn’t be right. 

With a sinking feeling in his gut, Gibbs returned to NCIS and pulled up Tony’s official record. If he’d moved, he would have noted it with HR and it would be updated in his record, but no his address on file was still the apartment. Gibbs frowned. It didn’t make sense.

“Did you find anything?” Ziva asked.

Gibbs shook his head. “You?”

“No. Nothing from Abby or McGee either. Where do you think he is?”

“I don’t know and that bothers me.”

Ziva frowned, “He is well known for getting into trouble.”

”Going to Abby,” Gibbs barked as he left the bullpen and stepped into the elevator.

He immediately switched off the music as he walked into her lab.

“Hey!” Abby protested, before realizing who it was. “Gibbs!”

“You got anything for me, Abbs?”

Abby shook her head with a sad smile. “Nothing yet, Gibbs.”

“Well look into all known associates for Tony. Tony’s home doesn’t look like he’s been there at all except for when we worked too late and he couldn’t make it to wherever he normally lives. Maybe one of his friends is connected to whatever is going on somehow.”

“Tony’s not been staying at his apartment?” Abby furrowed her brow.

“Doesn’t look that way.”

“Hinky,” she announced.

“Just see what you can find out about anyone he's been in contact with, ok?”

“Don’t worry, boss-man. Abby’s on it. If there’s something to find, I’ll find it.”

Gibbs nodded and headed upstairs. He hated this. Where the hell was Tony? 

He took a detour outside for coffee and also to make a few calls to some of his lesser known contacts. Fornell didn’t know anything. Neither did Kort, but they both promised to look into it. 

He even braved the repercussions of calling up Colonel Mann in Hawaii. He didn’t expect her to know anything either, though. 

“You change your mind about visiting me?”

“No. DiNozzo’s missing.”

“Should have known it was about him.”

“What does that mean?”

“If you don’t know, you’re even more of a fool than I thought you were.”

“Hey!”

“Even when we were dating if DiNozzo called, didn’t matter what we were doing you answered. That was the beginning of the end in my mind.”

Gibbs cringed. “It was work.”

“So you claimed.”

”It was work.”

“I’d never seen anyone work as hard as you, though I’ve met someone worse working here.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. An ex-seal by the name of Steve McGarrett. He runs the Hawaii Five-0 Division and he doesn’t know the meaning of the word quit either.”

“Sounds like a good guy.”

“Oh, he is, but you’re not going to like him as much in a minute.”

Gibbs didn’t like the sound of that in the slightest. “What did he do?”

“Nothing, but he just received a call about his husband.”

“Why do I care?”

“Because his husband is one Tony DiNozzo.”

“What?!”

“McGarrett seems pretty sure that Wo Fat has DiNozzo. He’s marshalling forces to find him and get him out now.”

“How did I not know that DiNozzo was married to McGarrett?”

“I don’t know. I asked myself that when I found out that they were married.”

“Thanks Hollis.” Click. Gibbs immediately headed back to NCIS headquarters. 

“Someone book me a flight to Hawaii,” Gibbs snarled.

“We going there?” Ziva stood up.

“No. Just me.”

“Why?”

“Talk to Tony’s husband.”

“Tony’s married?” Ziva frowned, annoyed and a bit betrayed, “Why was this not in his file?”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out,” Gibbs growled as he headed for Abby’s lab.

“Abs, book me a flight to Hawaii.”

“Why?”

“Pay a visit to Tony’s husband.”

“Tony has a husband?” Abby stamped her foot and pouted. “How did we not know this?”

“I don’t know. It should be in his personnel file.”

“Oh,” Abby blushed, “I thought that was a mistake.”

“Apparently not. What did it say?”

“They married six years ago, but I didn’t believe it. Why wouldn’t he invite us?”

Ducky coughed, joining the crowd, “Maybe because you all ostracized him?”

“How dare you,” Abby glared at Ducky. “We love Tony.”

“You have an odd way of showing it,” Jimmy pointed out softly as he joined the crew in Abby’s lab.

“Why are you all here?” Abby frowned looking around at everyone.

“Heard from Steve that Tony was kidnapped by Wo Fat. He wanted to know if we knew anything.”

“You know Tony’s husband?” Abby’s shock was audible in her voice.

Ducky nodded. “We were at the wedding.”

“Wait. Tony invited you, but not us?”

“I know he struggled with that decision, but it’s not my place to share his reasoning,” Ducky murmured. “Plus we should be focused on finding him not questioning whether he’s married or not.”

”What do you have on Wo Fat, Abs?”

“Nothing, yet. I’m on it.” Abby started typing on her keyboard. “Oh no. This guy is bad news, Gibbs. If he has Tony, we have to do something.”

“We will, Abs, but I need all the information you have.”

”Ok, Gibbs. I’m working on it.”

“You too, McGee.”

“Got it, boss.”

Several hours passed before McGee offered, “I think we’ve got a location on Tony, boss.”

”Great. Let’s go find, DiNozzo.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“What do you mean?” Gibbs snarled.

“It looks like Tony was taken to Hawaii.”

“Of course, he was.”

“We’re going to Hawaii?” Abby bounced excitedly.

“No, Abs. I’m going to Hawaii.”

“Aw, but Gibbs,” Abby pouted.

“Tony’s husband is there and leads his own specialized team. I don’t think they need more investigators.”

“Fine.” Abby crossed her arms and shot Gibbs a disappointed expression.

“No one is going to Hawaii,” Vance interrupted.

“What?”

“Commander McGarrett’s team rescued Agent DiNozzo. They’re on their way here, currently.”

“What happened?”

“You’ll have to wait for them to arrive for a full status update.”

“I hate waiting,” Abby whined. 

Gibbs patted her on the back. “You’ll survive.”

With his news delivered, Vance disappeared up the stairs.

”If Tony is flying back today, he can’t be too badly injured, right?” Abby asked hopefully.

“With DiNozzo?” Gibbs shrugged. “Who knows.”

Abby worried her lip.

“I’m fine, Abs.”

“Tony!” Abby moved to tackle him, but he dodged out of the way.

“Careful, Abs. My ribs are a little bruised.”

“Try broken.”

Tony gave Steve a dirty look.

Ducky tutted. “Listen to your husband, dear boy. Better let me have a look.”

Tony shook his head. “Later, Ducky.”

“Of course. Glad to see you still in one piece.”

“Did you catch the guy that kidnapped Tony?”

McGarrett shook his head. “No,” he answered kurtly.

“Why not?”

“He escaped. Look you don’t want to challenge me. Tony wouldn’t have even been kidnapped if you hadn’t fallen down on the job protecting him.”

“Steve,” Tony warned.

“What? It’s not like they actually care about you.”

“Steve, drop it.”

“Tony.”

“Drop it.”

“Damn, he’s yummy, Tony.”

Tony chuckled, “Only you, Abs. He’s mine.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t look.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Why didn’t we know you were married?”

“You did.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve made many mentions about flying out to Hawaii to spend time with my husband.”

“When? I think I would have remembered that,” McGee pointed out.

“Do you really want a full replay of all the times I’ve mentioned Steve that you guys didn’t pick up on?”

“Yes,” Abby interrupted before McGee could say anything.

“Later, Abs.”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell us you were married.”

“I’d say I was too good at undercover, but even Mann picked up on my being married from the clues I was dropping for you guys.”

Gibbs grunted. 

“You really need to be lying down.”

“I’m fine, Steve.”

“Tony.”

Tony glared at his husband, but finally conceded, “Fine. I’ll see you guys later and Ducky you can come over for dinner to check me out.”

“I’ll see you there, Anthony.”

Tony nodded and waved to everyone as he and Steve headed back to their place. Tony still listed the apartment as his place of address, but he spent most of his time at the home that he shared with Steve when he was in town. It wasn’t as good as their house in Hawaii, but it was still theirs. 

Abby, Ziva, and McGee stared at each other in shock as they watched Steve and Tony leave. Tony really was married. None of them could believe it.

“This must be a joke, right?”

“I don’t know, Ziva. Tony’s official NCIS profile lists him as married. I’m not sure it is.”

“It has to be,” Ziva protested.

“I’m with Abby. Much as I’m shocked, I don’t think Tony’s pulling a prank this time. After all, he was kidnapped because of his connection to this guy.”

“Is he not a womanizer?”

“Apparently not.” Abby and McGee answered in unison, only Abby sighed dreamily while McGee looked a touch disgusted.

“This is not right,” Ziva muttered.

They exchanged looks before they all headed home. Their reality had just been shaken. Everything was different from what they’d known and none of them quite knew how to handle their new world nor the fact that Tony clearly didn’t trust them.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
